Simplify the following expression: ${-6(2a-10)-(-1-a)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-6}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-6(}\gray{2a-10}{)} - (-1-a) $ $ {-12a+60} - (-1-a) $ The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ -12a+60 {-1(}\gray{-1-a}{)} $ $ -12a+60 + {1+a} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${a}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-12a + a} + {60 + 1}$ Combine the ${a}$ terms: $ {-11a} + {60 + 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-11a} + {61}$ The simplified expression is $-11a+61$